ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie
The Amazing World of Gumball The Movie is a upcoming Cartoon Network movie that is to be realeased during the summer of 2020. This will be one of the Cartoon Network movies to be in theaters for a long time since the Powerpuff Girls Movie. Synopsis Elmore is told of a story long ago of how thier town was saved from a demon that was defeated by a legendary hero, and was given its name. After the 1000th year has passed, the demon, Anderous, would return. Unfortunately, the 1000th year has passed, and Gumball was told by his mother that the legendary hero was a Watterson, and he was the descendant of the hero, so he has to prepare himself when the demon comes. Plot The movie begins with Mr. Small telling about an old legend passed down in Elmore. The story of the legend starts out in a village that is at peace, with prosple people having laughter and joy. But then one day, a mysterious dark demon appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the village, and killing all it's people. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, a hero appeared out of nowhere, defeating the demon lord and restoring peace to the land. The hero then named the land after his name, Elmore. However, the demon left a message saying, "I will return again in a thousand years, so your descendant better be ready". Everyone but, the hero, believed that it wasn't true, but the hero knew that he would return, so told his to his future son to warn the other future son's and so on that Anderous, the demon lord, would return, so the descendant would be ready. Then the bell rings and Mr. Small says that class is over and is time for everybody to go home. On the way, Gumball asked Darwin if he thinks that story that Mr. Small rold was real. He said he wasn't sure, but he would think that the descendant should be ready to the demon. Later when he gets home, he asks his mother the same thing, but she only remained silent and went up stairs. Gumball felt wierd about his mom, but he decided to not worry about it, for he knew that tomorrow was the 1000th anniversary of the day that the legendary hero defeated Anderous. The next morning, the Wattersons got all ready for the festival. Nicole asks Gumball where he heard that story yesterday, and he says the Mr. Small told it to the entire class. Then he asks why, but she said that he would tell him later. Everyone at the festival starts to celebrate with joy, just as the people 1000 years ago did. Gumball, along with his family and friends, started to have a great time at the festival. Then Gumball wanted to ask Penny something, but before he could, his mom pulled him away to tell him something. But before she could tell him anything, everyone heard a loud crash come from the legendary hero's statue. They saw a dark coffin rise from the broken statue, and saw darkness coming out the coffin as well. Then, a stange and mysterious dragon-looking figure rose from the coffin. As he began to speak, he said that he was the demon, Anderous. Alot people didn't believe him, but when they saw him kill someone with a dark spell, everyone startled in fear as they saw the dark magic. Everyone was shocked that he had returned. They thought he wouldn't but he did. Nicole grabbed everyone in her family and headed home to head out of town. They had no time to pack anything, they all just headed straight for the car to get out of town. Gumball wanted to say something to Penny, but had no time. Anderous created a force field around Elmore, so nobody could escape, but the Wattersons were the only ones to escape. The Wattersons had barely escaped, and were the only ones to escape from Elmore. They lucky enough to find a hotel to stay in for the night. And while they were there, Gumball started to ask his mom about the story he heard yesterday. She told him a long story about her past few fathers, saying that they were descendants of the legendary hero that defeated Anderous. Then she told him that he is the last descendant living to defeat Anderous. At first, he though it was a joke, but then he saw that nobody was laughing, so he knew it was serious. He was mad with his mom that she didn't tell him before. She tried to apologize, but Gumball didn't listen. Darwin told everyone to calm down, as so they did. Nicole told her son that there is only one weapon that can defeat Anderous. It was known as the Sword of Elmore. It was used by the legendary hero long ago to defeat the dark demon lord. She said she didn't know where it was, but she did know about a clue of where it is. She said that the clue was somewhere in a snowy place. An idea all of a sudden came over Gumball. Then the Wattersons decided to go to Alaska, for it was the only snowy place that they knew about. They would head straightly there in the morning. Because as of now, Elmore's shoulders know lie in the hands of Gumball. Back in Elmore, Anderous made some troops to search for the Wattersons. They searched the entire city, but they were nowhere to be found. He had figured that they had escaped, so by going to thier house, he gathered up information there to were they might be found. But he could not do it alone, so he recreated the evil helmet that Gumball threw into the crusher(back in The Helmet), thus, creating a dark form of Gumball, an evil form of Darwin, and ressurected Jealousy. He told them to head for Alaska, because that is where Gumball and his family were heading. After they left, he feared that he was already searching for the legendary sword the killed him a long time ago, so him and his troops started to turn Elmore into a city of slaves. And especially, he started to search for Penny's family for some reason. Meanwhile, as the Wattersons were traveling down the road to Alaska, they stopped by a gas station to get some food. Gumball all of a sudden saw a wanted sign on the wall. It seems though as if Anderous was looking for them. So to make sure that nobody suspected, he quickly toor it down to make sure no one would notice. Nicole bought all the food she could buy.(mor to come) Characters and Cast *Gumball Watterson, Dark Gumball - Logan Grove *Darwin Watterson - Kwesi Boakye *Anias Watterson, Penny's Sister - Kyla Rae Kowaleski *Nicole Watterson - Teresa Gahallager *Richard Watterson - Dan Russell *Penny Fitzgerald, Teri, Molly, Musami - Hyden Walch *Mr. Fitzgerald, Principle Brown, Rocky Robinson - Lewis MacLeod *Mrs. Fitzgerald - Janine Haddad *Tobias, Ohco - Hugo Harold Harrison *Bananna Joe, Idaho, Anton, Marvin, Doughnut Shierif, Sal Left Thumb - Rupert Degas *Bobert, Leslie, Larry Neddleminer - Kerry Shale *Carrie, Rachel - Grey Desile *Max Cazier -Clayton *Sandra Dickens - Miss Simian *Adam Long - Mr. Small *Jealousy - John Kassir *Evil Darwin - James Woods *Anderous - Yuri Lowenthal *Adult Gumball Watterson - Johny Galecki *Adult Darwin Watterson - John DiMaggio *Adult Anias Watterson - Kate Higgins *Adult Penny Fitzgerald - Jenifer Lawrence *Adult Carrie - April Stewart *Adult Tobias - Troy Baker *Adult Rachel - Jessica DiCicco Transcript Transcript coming soon! Category:Movies Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Article stubs